Global Wrestling Association
Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) is an American professional wrestling organization. Formed in 2018. It is under the control of the GWA Board of Directors (consisting of various prominent, regional promoters) the organization acts as a governing body for several wrestling promotions spread across the world. The promotions under its control all follow the 'sports entertainment style' of the modern professional wrestling companies but also features brutal and hardcore styles. In April 2018, four wrestling promotions split from the American professional wrestling organization Championship Wrestling Coalition. The four promotions were Empire Pro Wrestling (based in Canada) Liberty Pro Wrestling (based in New York City) Millennium Pro Wrestling (based in Chicago), and Revolution Pro Wrestling (based in Italy) These four promotions joined together and formed Global Wrestling Alliance. The four promotions all act together, talent will often appear on different shows, trades are possible, and GWA supershows feature talent from all promotions under their banner. GWA Interpromotional Championships TBA Promotions Under Control Empire Pro Wrestling Empire Pro Wrestling (EPW) is a Canadian professional wrestling promotion based primarily in Toronto, Ontario, also occasionally touring in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. Empire was founded in June 2017 by the American professional wrestling organization Championship Wrestling Coalition, It was one of the founding promotions by CWC. Empire was co-awarded 2017 CWC Promotion of the Year, sharing it alongside CWC's Southern Promotion Red State Revolver. In April 2018, Empire split from CWC and joined/found Global Wrestling Alliance. Liberty Pro Wrestling Liberty Pro Wrestling (LPW) is an American professional wrestling promotion based primarily in Manhatten, New York, also occasionally touring around the surrounding territories and in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. The Promotion was founded in August 2017 by Nathan Callaghan. It was placed under the Championship Wrestling Coalition banner until April 2018 when Liberty split from CWC and joined/found GWA. Millennium Pro Wrestling Millennium Pro Wrestling (MPW) is an American professional wrestling promotion based primarily in Chicago, IL, also occasionally touring around the surrounding territories and in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. The promotion formerly went by the name of Pride Pro Wrestling and was acquired by Championship Wrestling Coalition in January 2018. The promotion would continue with the Pride name until new management came along in April 2018, It was then renamed Millennium Pro Wrestling. Later that month Millennium split from CWC and joined/formed GWA. Revolution Pro Wrestling [Pro Wrestling|[Revolution Pro Wrestling]] is an Italian wrestling promotion based primarily in Pesaro, Italy, also occasionally touring around in international areas. The promotion was based around the 'sports entertainment' style of the modern professional wrestling companies, but also features brutal and hardcore styles. The promotion was founded in December 2017 by the Championship Wrestling Coalition. The Vaccaro family was put in charge with the daughter Gaia Vaccaro taking over as general manager. In April 2018Revolution split from CWC and joined/found GWA. Gaia Vaccaro left the promotion and left the general manager duties to her younger sister Lucia. GWA Super Shows TBA